How can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla
by fictionalmike
Summary: AF: Closing off a certain line of stories in the world of TV. What if she decides that he *is* the one? What if he is finally ready to commit? All she has to do is book the church and trust him to turn up on time (that's what a best man is for, right?). Somewhere around "season eleven" and beyond. COMPLETED.
1. How can I marry this damaged man?

**"How can I love him? Can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla". **

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed.

**A/N: AU: **Just a twist on the relationship and marriage stories which often appear here, especially after the broadcast last night (29-Sep-2019). See what you think.

**A/N: **Allusion to canon: "JAG: San Diego" (S10Ep17) first broadcast 11-Mar-2005; "Unknown Soldier" (S10Ep20) first broadcast 15-Apr-2005

**A/N: **Publication date: 30-Sep-2019.

**Characters from FFNET - OC - will post later**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**"A wedding in La Jolla"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Friday 15th April 2005 – 21:45hrs EST**

**On the road, somewhere within the Continental USA**

She looked back across their working life together.

The long journeys had been exhausting, but they had built a grudgingly respectful working relationship pretty quickly once the JAG had thrown them together. Tracking down the family mysteries and retrieving the various artefacts had kept them busy as the miles added up.

She had known that he harboured some sadness - those soulful eyes hadn't popped into the world that way, because someone or something had caused his hurt. Curiously, it was when she guessed, almost out of the blue, what had happened to him, he had retreated into his shell as he confirmed her supposition.

That had been the moment that she actually fell in love. A chaste night spent in the same bed had convinced her that this was a man with whom she could spend the rest of her life.

She couldn't admit it for a while, but he steadily moved across to occupy the position, front and centre, locking up her heart in the warmth of his smile.

When he stopped trying to be someone who he wasn't - when he stopped trying to outgrow the little boy inside - she found that she loved him the most.

They had sparred over sports cars - she had loyally driven him around on that case, clocking up the miles as they had traced the evidence and finally packaged up the case. She saw how, despite his bravado, he was actually loyal to his chosen woman (she just needed to make sure that he kept his roving eye focussed on her, however she reckoned that she had a method to achieve such devotion). Slowly she build her love around him, taking away his pain and building him up as a potentially very useful husband.

The little church in La Jolla was ready to seal their union.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Saturday 23rd April 2005 – 12:00 noon PST**

**Church of the seas, La Jolla, California 92037-USA**

She walked slowly down the aisle of the church, her bouquet of flowers held before her. She enjoyed the snugness of the fitted bodice of her dress, and was glad that she had chosen a wedding dress which showed off her calves - these shoes *had* to be seen and admired!

Like most women of JAG, she was pleased to have achieved "a great job, a good man and lots of shoes - in her case both comfortable, uncomfortable and silly-in-between!

She looked ahead as she walked. He stood at the altar, nervous as a rabbit in the headlights with his best man supporting him. She knew their history and she had assured him that today was the day that he would be placing a wedding ring on the finger of the woman who had grown to love him, who had worked with him, who would put up with all his "crap" and would grow old with him, surrounded (she hoped) by their children. She smiled to think that her wedding ring, placed upon his finger, would mark him out as committed, devoted and unavailable.

His past lay behind him; he was ready. He had wanted to make the commitment, publicly, bringing an end to all the lustful female conversations in powder rooms whenever the women of JAG came together to review the available JAG menfolk. He was now spoken for and she was the one who had taken him off the field of play.

No other Washington influencers, insecure lawyers or attractive, flighty females would have him now. She was very content to allow him to go and flirt – in the knowledge that he had made his commitment and he would always come home to her.

Friends and family looked on at her as she proceeded up the aisle. There were plenty of uniforms and a number of suits. The wedding announcement had caused ripples through JAG when the two of them had broken the news, yet within a couple of days there had been universal acceptance (along with a view, from the female colleagues, that "_well, if anyone can tame him and love him for life, it's you_").

So here she was. She walked the final steps to the altar, took hold of the hand of the man who would shortly become her husband and then, at the bidding of the priest, she began her marriage vows.

"_I, Catherine Ariel Graves, take you Gregory Vukovic to be my lawful wedded husband_..."...

**The "guy-atus" was over!**

**** END of "How can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**


	2. Married bliss: thoughts from a honeymoon

**Ch02: "Married bliss – thoughts from a honeymoon"**

**Ch02 of "How can I love him? Can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla". **

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed.

**A/N: AU: **Just a twist on the relationship and marriage stories which often appear here, especially after the "NCIS:LA" broadcast on 29-Sep-2019. See what you think.

**A/N 10-10-2019:** My grateful thanks to the reviewers and PM authors since the release of the first chapter. Your overwhelmingly positive encouragement bore out my judgment in releasing this story into the wild.

**A/N: **Allusion to canon: sliding into Season 11, after "Unknown Soldier" (S10Ep20) first broadcast 15-Apr-2005; "Death at the Mosque (S10Ep18), first broadcast 01-Apr-2005.

**A/N: **Publication date: 01-Nov-2019.

**Characters from FFNET - OC - will post later**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Chapter 02 - "Married bliss: thoughts from a honeymoon"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Saturday 30th April 2005 – 06:55hrs EST**

**Home of Lts Catherine and Gregory Vukovic-Graves, Falls Church, VA **

She had amazed herself at how quickly she had become accustomed to (or even dependent upon) having his sleeping form in the bed alongside her. The wedding band looked as though it had been on his hand for a long while – despite her initial misgivings, it *looked* right.

She gazed at her left hand. Greg had confirmed her suspicion that he wasn't the kind of guy who'd keep or value his mom's engagement ring. She had not been surprised when he simply nodded, then kissed her passionately, when she had asked him to marry her. Then, he had simply guided them to the jeweller's shop.

When they had met and begun working together, she had been truly impressed when he had respected her "guy-atus" and had refrained from his customary "_dog in heat_" pursuit of her (an act which had earned him the nickname of "_Brumby mark two_" amongst the older - i.e. longer-standing - residents of JAG HQ at Falls Church).

Apparently "Brumby" had been some randy Aussie exchange officer who had had the "hots" for "Mac" Mackenzie some years before (although they had later become engaged). Apparently the wedding plans had come undone when Harmon Rabb Jr planted an F-14 into the North Atlantic, triggering Mac's return to her senses about "_why do I need my best friend here to validate my choice of husband?_"

Mac seemed to be much happier spending time in San Diego these days – if the girls' chat in the powder room was anything to go by! Her description of the "boy on the Harley" was part of the process which led Catherine to seriously consider whether Lt Gregory Vukovic could possibly be worth ditching the "guy-atus" for.

Obviously, she had subsequently decided "yes."

She honestly had been ambivalent as to whether he was likely to accept her proposition and yet, something about the revelations by this lovely, damaged young man had lit a spark in her. She had decided that she would not take "_no_" for an answer. In the event, he had barely hesitated before leaning in to kiss her, pulling back briefly to draw breath and to murmur "_yes please_" into her ear.

He had handed her all of his little black books with the admonishment to "_burn before reading_". She knew with certainty that the previous girls (especially the *cow* who had left him at the altar) were no longer on any part of his orbit. Those girls were in the past.

She had realised that he had been constantly hurting since the Altar incident, seeking validation with any and every stray "chick". Thank heavens he had always worn a condom during his "tart" phase. It saved her from messing up her hormonal balance with contraceptive pills and she enjoyed helping him "suit up" as part of their love-making. She was also quite prepared to use a diaphragm when they went out, ready for spontaneity. In short, they represented a modern, equal, couple in the mid-noughties, taking equal responsibility for family planning.

That had set the tone for the honeymoon in Boston. They had finished the week completely comfortable with each other – and just slightly sore. He had taken the time to discover her little foibles. He had rehearsed and practiced his gentle stroking motion, on the backs of her knees, which brought her into "low earth orbit" in a way which she had thought impossible. His previous experiences had developed him into quite an accomplished lover, whilst Catherine had surprised him by proving that the flighty, virginal blonde had actually amassed a number of skills and would be very happy to keep him pinned to the bed whilst she brought him to a sweaty, screaming, satisfied and spent climax.

They had rapidly learned to play each other's bodies like finely-tuned musical instruments. The Dixie Blues had modern competition - and both had belted out some brilliant tunes! She had surprised him by her application of "the squeeze", bringing him to a halt and keeping him tense, ready but just short of his peek, until *she* was ready to drain *him* dry. The expression on his face, the first time she took him under her control, almost made her laugh – but she covered this reaction by kissing him senseless and then taking him over the edge of pleasure, to their mutual benefit.

On their wedding day, Lt Tali Mayfield had stood at the kerbside after the wedding with a batch of confetti and, later over drinks, had given Catherine some good advice.

"_He needs to know who is in charge. You are in a unique position because he has made a commitment to you – and, from what I know, he wouldn't have done that unless he believes that he can do this. I sensed, when he and I were together, that he was looking to make a commitment: I just couldn't be that girl, but I know that you are made of sterner stuff. Have a great married life Catherine; good luck and make us proud."_

She looked at the contrast between their skin-tones. From their first night together, they had fallen into the routine of sleeping naked together and she loved the feeling of skin on skin. He matched her expectations of men – once he was spent, he would fell asleep and then didn't bother her until dawn.

She began to run her hand down her husband's chest, across his stomach and into the tangle of curls which grew around his core. She stroked him, fascinated as his unconscious body betrayed itself as he began to rise.

She thought back to that phrase: _Her husband_. The reason for the end of her "guy-atus". In all probability the last man she would ever "know". Her exclusive lover. She was going to always call him "Greg" (or "_**Gregory!**_" when he annoyed her!), never the "Vic" from the past.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

He had discussed and explained his previous "_hump it and leave it_" attitude. The honestly-disclosed explanation of insecurity, with no certainty on long-term aims, had earned him her support, but he was on a short leash and would be for some time – and he knew it and he accepted it. He had acknowledged this restriction and revelled in the cage. Catherine knew that she had earned his loyalty and she had indulged him in his fantasies, to their mutual benefit.

In way of a "_quid pro quo_" from Greg, this had coincidentally strengthened – even further - his commitment to his lovely, characterful bride. He was determined that she would never need another man – just as he was certain that he had previously sown all his wild oats and could now settle down to the role of the dutiful, loving, loyal and faithful husband.

He also began to consider the implications of fatherhood.

"_This woman is committed to me. The least I can do is match her commitment. I've been truly lucky – no more shallow, meaningless nights living up to that reputation as "the local stud". This woman will allow me to relax and to be myself. God, what would have happened in that church in Brooklyn if Tabitha had turned up? You know what, I don't care – this woman alongside me is all that I shall ever need from now onward_."

But what effect would their marriage have upon their working life together? Catherine was less convinced of a positive outcome. But she had no control – she and her husband had made their bed and they were just going to have to lie in it!

Tuesday – and their return to the reality of JAG HQ – lay ahead.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Tuesday 3rd May 2005 – 07:55hrs EST**

**Home of Lt Catherine Vukovic-Graves, Falls Church, VA**

On Tuesday, they headed back into Falls Church, ready and willing to throw themselves upon the General's mercy. Any administrative punishment would be fair recompense for their _"frivolous leap headlong into marriage" _(as Commander Sturgis Turner had soulfully admonished Greg on the Monday morning once the news had broken). She had the BUPERS paperwork ready for the name change and the request for her new name-badge. She was going "all-in" on the change.

In fairness, most of the female junior officers had gathered around Catherine in a supportive mood (only one asked the "_what the heck did you see_…." question, however the inquisitor was swiftly silenced by the elbow from the colleague whom she had been sitting next to).

There seemed to have been a palpable sense of relief (almost a corporate "_thank Heavens someone's taken him off the market_") amongst the JAG HQ females. "The Sisterhood" supported her and admired her adventurous leap into married life. A few, clearly, admired her bravery!

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

An even bigger surprise awaited them in General Cresswell's office.

They were ushered in and found the General awaiting them at the occasional table to the left, with a tray of coffees, creamer and sugar ready to serve. The General picked up the coffee pot, smiling broadly.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Vukovic; how was the honeymoon?"

Stunned, they stammered through their answers; the General smiled and then he motioned them into their seats as he poured the coffees then attended to creamer and sugar for his guests.

He settled into his chair and sipped his coffee.

Watching him, Greg and Catherine slowly relaxed; from the initial expectation of the chicken facing the snake, they began to relax into the status of newlyweds dealing their head of HR.

"So, you have made a commitment; well done, Greg and Catherine. Dora and I understand the logistics and the geography of the wedding, but we have chosen a wedding present for you two."

The use of their Christian names was another signal that something was not following their expectations of military protocol.

"Thank you, sir."

"Biff, for the next few minutes as we celebrate your wedding." Cresswell smiled at his two junior officers and sipped his coffee, weighing up his next words.

"Kids, you have made a commitment, in the eyes of God and your friends. That is something that many people never manage to make and I am proud to have both of you in my command."

Greg and Catherine smiled, nervously, relaxing slightly into their seats as "Biff" continued.

"The JAG family has a number of married couples on our books. In every case, a unique working model has been developed to accommodate their unique skills and assets to the organisation. *ALL* of them are still married and still working here. That is a principle, from Chegwidden days, which I intend to continue with you two."

He continued. "Along with every other branch of the military in 2005, we cannot continue to lose good, experienced, junior officers every year because they follow their hearts – as I presume that you two have?" He looked at them, eyebrows raised.

Instinctively, Greg and Catherine reached out for each other's hand before turning to him and nodding, not daring to hope that this interview might just work out OK.

"Well, my predecessor had previously run through eight different sets of scenarios for another couple who could never get their crap together; so you two are benefitting from this organisation's experience with two of the most indecisive attorneys who ever graced these halls."

Catherine noted that the General did not bother to name the serial time-wasters who had clearly driven his predecessor to distraction and beyond. It was a simple matter to "guess" their names!

"OK, to details. We have some ground rules obviously."

"Yes, sir," the married couple replied in unison, still instinctively holding hands tightly.

The General noticed this and smiled to himself. Thank heavens for Chegwidden and his rehearsal plans for the two commitment-phobes who had previously served in Falls Church.

"OK, my starting point is that, with the persistent growth in our caseloads after the SECNAV's direction that JAG lawyers need to be engaged in every darn case, I need every good JAG that I can find. I also need to keep them."

He looked at them over the rims of his reading glasses. "For the elimination of any doubt, that does include the both of you."

"Yes sir." The newlyweds looked at each other, siling with relief.

"Now, you obviously cannot oppose each other in court. We can work on the "Second Chair" scenario when the time arises. But…"

He paused, looking at the paperwork in his hands: "I am sorry Lieutenant, forgive me: are you planning on changing your name?"

"Yes sir, I am; it reflects the new phase in my life."

"Fair enough, Lieutenant."

He turned to the second half of the married partnership sitting before him.

"Now Miss Graves, what about you?"

**** END of Chapter 02 - "Married bliss: thoughts from a honeymoon"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Next Chapter - ? Depends on reactions/reviews. **


	3. Family backgrounds: new hope

**Ch03: "Family backgrounds"**

**Ch03 of "How can I love him? Can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla". **

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Phase One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed.

**A/N: AU: **Just a twist on the relationship and marriage stories which often appear here on FFN, especially after the "NCIS:LA" episode broadcast (in the USA) on 29-Sep-2019. See what you think. Grateful thanks to MTC29 for a useful suggestion, which built upon my sketched timelines for this story. As always, by grateful thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, Syrae and to Endometriose Foreningen (the Danish Endometriosis Society).

**A/N 13-12-2019:** My grateful thanks to the reviewers and (especially) PM authors since the release of the first chapter. Your overwhelmingly positive encouragement bore out my judgment in releasing this story into the wild.

**A/N: **Allusion to canon: "Season 11".

**A/N: **Publication date: Friday afternoon 13-Dec-2019. La Jolla coffee shop, California

**Characters from FFNET - C Graves, G Vukovic, S Mackenzie and OC. **

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Chapter 03- "Family backgrounds"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Tuesday 3rd May 2005 – 16:56hrs EST**

**Galley, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

The day had flown by since their (very pleasant) wedding present from the General. Greg and Cathy had immersed themselves in their cases. Cathy was still wearing her "GRAVES" nameplate, although the Admin Gunnery Sergeant had promised to do what she could to "speed things up".

Cathy was proud to be married and proud of the family name that she had taken. An idea was forming for their 2006 family vacation – a trip to Europe. The Vukovic (as in "Vook-oh-vish") name had a strong and proud history in the Austro-Hungarian Empire, where Admiral Janko Vukovic had distinguished himself. So a future vacation based around Zagreb would be a perfect setting for the start of their second year of marriage.

As she headed for the door to leave the galley she stepped aside to allow Colonel Mackenzie through. "Good afternoon, Colonel, what brings you back from the Californian sunshine?"

"Hello, Lieutenant – and my congratulations, because you are a great advertisement for the courage of the female naval officer. Your husband is both a catch and a challenge, I suspect. I'm here to welcome my new Canadian exchange officer, who is joining us from the Vancouver area." Mac sighed: "Another west-coast boy, but I have high hopes that this one is going to be more enthusiastic about the law rather than Tomcats."

Cathy picked up the momentary wistful look which had crossed Mac's face. This must be the "_Harmon Rabb lament_", she surmised; and yet, in the final analysis Harm and Mac had made their choices and had even kept everyone enthralled with that pathetic, indecisive coin toss (which, she had heard, had not resolved a darned thing).

"Yes, I have high hopes for Gregory – after all, as everyone says, I *did* marry the man." She smiled. "We are actually going to plan what comes next when we settle into our home; this has been a bit of a rush, to be honest."

Mac smiled warmly: "Well, good luck with that, Lieutenant. I wish you well; do please look in whenever you come out westwards. You're always welcome to stay with me in San Diego."

"Of course, ma'am. By your leave, I need to check on my husband, because he *had* promised to cook our evening meal. I want to make sure he has written down all the ingredients he needs, so I can drop by the store if needed."

Mac headed on into the galley, busying herself with making coffee. She failed to notice the quiet arrival of a dark-haired, bearded naval Captain with Canadian maple-leaf insignia on his uniform and a name-plate which read "McCulloch".

He indulged in the guilty pleasure of watching Mac move around the galley. From the tips of her slightly-higher-than-regulation heels, shapely ankles and calves below a standard uniform skirt which caressed the swell of her hips beneath the uniform jacket to the set of her shoulders as she reached across the cupboards, he liked what he saw. Since Harm's departure eastwards across the Atlantic, she had styled her hair into a shorted style (reminiscent of her first time at JAG).

Something in Roger's heart stirred at the view of this US Marine. Two years had passed since he and Elise had called time on their marriage. Together since high school, they had simply grown apart. Eventually, they had just decided to draw a line under the marriage, split everything and move on. He was now ready for the next stage in his life – and the move south, on an exchange sponsored by his Admiral, seemed a sensible next step.

He debated his first approach.

Why was he doing this?

Would he simply be swapping a troublesome blonde for a gung-ho brunette marine? He mentally admonished himself, knowing full-well that hair colour was a figment (or maybe "a pigment"!) of the imagination. No, he was ready to start again; he had been alone for long enough – it was time to stop licking his wounds and embrace life again. Maybe that had guided him to the two-year exchange from Vancouver south to San Diego.

So, how to address this attractive woman.

First step – is she wearing a ring? Don't cause a problem that doesn't need to happen.

Almost on cue, Mac reached out to her left, to pick a cookie out of the cupboard.

"_Bare hand_", Roger thought to himself. He also noted that this woman was pivoting on the soles of her feet, balancing and turning. Her unflattering uniform jacket was obviously buttoned over a slim, trim, body.

His mother had always told him "_find a girl with child-bearing hips_". This Marine definitely met that standard!

As he wrestled with his thoughts, Mac caught sight of him in the corner of her eye. She turned to face him (enabling him to complete a much-appreciated sly 360-degree survey of her form).

He approved!

"Good afternoon, Captain; I presume that you are visiting us here in Falls Church today. Might I offer you a coffee?" She smiled: "It is, of course, Marine-grade!"

"Fear not, Colonel; I have survived NATO coffee and I have spent time on the Bosphorus in Turkey, so I am accustomed to drinking ranges of 'interesting' coffees. There are no fears for Canadians visiting our cousins to the South." He smiled and moved in to introduce himself.

"Roger McCulloch, Vancouver Legal Ops; here on assignment to your RLSO in San Diego. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Colonel. As it happens, I am here today to meet up with my new San Diego host. I am looking for a Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." At this moment, his gaze dropped from her eyes and fell to her name-plate.

"Well, Captain, you need look no further." She held out her hand. "Sarah Mackenzie, JAG RLSO San Diego. We have both picked a good moment to look for coffee."

He extended his right hand, matching Mac's move. There was a crackle of static electricity between them and he jumped back.

"So sorry Colonel, it's these rubber-soled shoes on some carpets."

"No harm done." She rubbed her hand ruefully. "Well, we certainly created a spark."

"Indeed we have." He paused. "Do I address you as Colonel, or Sarah, or something else? What's the convention down here in the South, Colonel?"

"Most of my colleagues call me 'Mac', because that has been my nickname since USMC boot camp."

She relaxed and leaned back against the counter. "Or – let me guess – your colleagues also call you 'Mac' as an abbreviation?" They laughed, then he shook his head.

"Only my ex-wife Elise called me 'Mac'. So in that case, 'Roger ' in private and 'Roger' or 'Captain' as appropriate at work – I am happy to fit in with the JAG conventions - and your personal preferences, Colonel. "

Sarah considered his response for a second before she responded. "I think that 'Mac and Roger' would work well for the name of our team – if that meets with your approval?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. Also, if we are working together, I might need to spark-proof your shoes, Mac."

"We women at JAG have a saying. _We need a good career, a good man and __comfortable __shoes.__Lots and lots of them.__"_

"Hmm, most women would have agreed with that."

Mac had picked up on the "ex-wife" comment; she paused, uncertain how to continue, as Roger put his empty coffee mug down on the counter and reached for the creamer.

She quickly came to a decision. After the disasters of Eddie, then John Farrow, Dalton and Mic, she had decided to be more careful as she (hopefully) selected a mate for her middle-age. What would she need as she started dating again?

This Canadian Captain might just fit the need!

Mac thought. How to start exploring this man without appearing over-eager? She still had to scratch her "itch"; after all, she was a fit woman with needs...

"Roger: at the risk of seeming forward, might I offer you an introduction to Falls Church before we head across to San Diego?"

He smiled and nodded – and deep within Sarah Mackenzie a warm feeling began to burn.

"That would be lovely, Mac – thank you."

She handed him a second cup of coffee.

"You know, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"Me too, Mac; me too!"

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Tuesday 9th August 2005 – 16:25hrs EST**

**Galley, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

"All set for tomorrow, Mac?"

"Yes, although I must admit that I am, frankly, terrified of what comes."

Roger's eyes filled with concern; he had yet to see his Marine friend of three months so nervous.

In the time since they had first met, Sarah had faced down a renewed set of terrorist violence in Indonesia - re-uniting with Liliana and emerged unscathed but with a commendation which might help her next promotion chances.

At the same time, he had proposed a method of interworking which speeded up the Canadian forces' processing of "cross-border" military issues. His Admiral back home in CFB Esquimalt was impressed – and singing the praises of interworking between the Dominion and the neighbours beyond the southern border.

He leaned back against the door frame, sipping his coffee as he phrased his next response.

"Go on, tell Uncle Roger."

A thought flashed through Mac's mind. "_I am starting to regard you as far more than a younger uncle_." She rapidly stamped down the thought.

"I'm going into Bethesda again tomorrow, so that Dr. Hashimoto can have one final go at my endometriosis." Her shoulders slumped, as she faced up to what might come next.

"Ouch. That sounds like it could be incredibly painful; tell me to mind my own business, but my sister Andrea is also a sufferer. I can understand the pain and discomfort which endo can inflict."

Mac's eyes looked up, asking an unspoken question. He smiled supportively. "Andrea and Tim only have one child. It's a really nasty condition which can cripple a woman. You seem very well-sorted, Marine. What's the secret?"

Mac gave a cynical laugh as she formulated her single-word response. "Determination."

He gave a reassuring smile as he put his coffee down and held his arms open, offering support. "Team hug on offer; not offended if you stay out there."

Unbidden, Mac's feet stepped towards him. Her arms wrapped around his back as she looked up at him.

"Mac, still OK?"

Eyes closed, Mac simply nodded. Her emotions were starting to churn, her breaths were becoming shallow, her heart was pounding in her ears and she was starting to…

"Green light, Captain."

She laid her head against his shoulder and they stood that way for a few minutes. Fortuitously, no-one came into the galley. Eventually they parted, both with moist eyes.

Roger swallowed hard. This dark-haired marine in his arms was causing all sorts of turmoil in his heart.

Mac looked up, then patted his chest. "Thanks partner, I needed that. Back to normal, Captain."

He stepped back and smiled. "Of course, Mac. But I'm not sorry, Sarah; forgive me if I seem presumptuous?"

"Oh no, Roger; but we both know the rules and we have followed them scrupulously in the past three months. Err, just as an idea; would you visit me at Bethesda tomorrow evening?"

"Just try keeping me away, Marine!"

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Wednesday 10th August 2005 – 18:13hrs EST**

**Ward 10-13, Bethesda Naval Medical Centre, VA**

"Wonderful flowers; thank you, Roger".

"It's my pleasure, partner. So what's the prognosis?"

"Well, Dr Hashimoto is due shortly." She hesitated, then looked up at him. "Forgive me, but I would be more comfortable if you would wait until after she and I have spoken."

Roger had been carefully trying to coax Mac out of her perceived shell for several months. He was content to continue respecting her as a private person and he was quite happy to respect this side of his USMC colleague.

"My pleasure, Mac. I am happy to respect your privacy and I'll go find a coffee in the commissary when she arrives. But afterwards, I'm all yours for as long as you need me."

"Hey Canuck, be careful what you wish for."

He leaned across from his chair, taking care to avoid pressing on her abdomen and taking her hand gently.

"Try keeping me away, Marine."

She turned her head and looked at him askance. This was a side of her Canadian partner that she hadn't seen before. He had been politeness personified, respecting her space and always respecting her womanhood. But now…

Sarah Mackenzie realised that her dynamic with Roger McCulloch had the possibility to change; evolve; move forward.

But what came next?

The confusion on her face was obvious. Roger sat back, assessing her quizzically. He didn't want to make her nervous.

"Mac, maybe I should leave and let you work this through with the doctor. I can drop back in a couple of hours if that would be better?"

He was confused as to his next step; and yet there was something about this wounded warrior that called to him. Roger was surprised to realise that he was slowly, inexorably and unavoidably starting to fall for Sarah Mackenzie.

He had never formed any expectations in his working relationships. "_Don't go fishing off the company pier_" had always been a guiding principle for him in his life. He had hoped – one day – to love again. He just *wasn't* expecting to be so lucky as to fall in love on any particular timescale – he had simply decided to start looking again when he had headed south some three months earlier. He still had enough loving memories to last for a while longer.

And yet…?

But how did *she* feel?

He came back to earth and realised that she was still looking at him, with one amused eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Mac; I just zoned out there for a moment."

He heard her wonderful laugh, echoing around the ward. "A moment? You didn't just zone out – Roger, you went back to the Mother Ship!"

"I'm *so* sorry."

She smiled, caressing his hand. "Don't apologise. Let me guess – thinking of the past?"

He nodded, looking down at her hands. She used one hand, raising his face to hers with a single finger under his chin.

"Roger, I am glad that you visited me today. I am clearly not at my best at the moment, so how about we table this discussion until I am signed off and cleared from the hospital?"

"Are you saying…?"

"I am. With this operation behind me and maybe a settled future ahead, I'd like to know more about you once I get out of here."

"Well, Mac, I shall be waiting – as long as *you* are happy to set the pace."

A knock on the door signified the arrival of Lorraine Hashimoto. She smiled as she saw the uniformed man sitting alongside the bed and holding her patient's hand. She hadn't been aware, from the earlier consultation appointments, that Mac was involved with anyone. However, from the smiles visible on both faces it was clear that emotions were on display. To Lorraine's dispassionate eye, the alignment of the two bodies spoke to a relationship beyond just a visitor to a hospital bed.

"Hello Colonel, is this your secret husband?" She knew, from the files, that her patient wasn't married, but wanted to maintain the happy mood in the ward.

Leaving Mac to settle quickly back onto the bed, Roger sprang away. "No, just a colleague from work. Roger McCulloch."

"Well, let me take the Colonel through the results."

"I'll go and grab a coffee; I'll come back in, say 20 minutes if that is OK?"

"Thanks, Roger; that would be fine."

As Roger left the room, Lorraine opened Mac's file and smiled.

Mac looked at her. "Good news, I hope?"

"Yes; the hormonal treatments had loosened everything and I have cleared right through your tubes to the ovaries. The ovaries are clear and we can see a couple of follicles which are ripening. I'd say that in a month, once the soreness has eased, you should be thinking about starting that family. Say, get yourselves re-started by the time of September's ovulation."

Sarah laughed bitterly.

Lorraine looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What am I missing?"

"I am a solo girl at present; I haven't been with anyone for quite a while."

Lorraine was genuinely surprised. "Oh; well, let's get this treated one step at a time."

Lorraine had a sneaking suspicion that Sarah's solo time was drawing to a close. Just as her body had a shot at healing.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

Mike, 13-Dec-2019. La Jolla coffee shop, north of San Diego, California

**** END of Chapter 03 - "Family backgrounds"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**


	4. Moving forward: European family history

**Ch04: "Moving forward – the European family histories"**

**Ch04 of "How can I love him? Can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla". **

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Chapter One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed.

**A/N: AU: **No-one bothered (or cared?) to give Greg Vukovic and Cathy Graves anything like a back-story, so see what you think (any suggestions for future chapters are most welcome via PM. Your input is welcome, enhancing my story covering the period 2006 through to 2015 – i.e. beginning with an allusion to canon: "Season 12").

**A/N: Ch04:** Given recent debates (mainly by anonymous reviewers of some other authors' works) about "history lessons": I include one minor history lesson because it is important to plot and character development. Enjoy and learn – please!

**A/N 07-04-2020:** My grateful thanks to the reviewers and (especially) PM authors since the release of the first chapter. Your overwhelmingly positive encouragement bore out my judgment in releasing this story into the wild. Thanks also to my wonderful beta "Syrae"; welcome back to health, partner.

**Characters from FFNET - C Graves, G Vukovic, S Mackenzie and OC. **

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Chapter 04- "Moving forward – the European family histories"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Wed 24th August 2005, 19:06hrs local**

**Home of Greg and Cathy Vukovic-Graves,**

**Falls Church VA**

"Greg, soup's ready".

Cathy only had to call him once: Wednesday was home-made soup night – and Greg had very quickly realized that Cathy's family soup recipes were extraordinary.

He quickly arrived at the table, via the fridge where he obtained a large bottle of water for the table.

"Wow Cathy, I knew that field mushrooms made good soups normally, but what's the Graves secret this week, darling?"

She smiled as she ladled the soup into their bowls and took the lid off the butter-dish for the bread. "Well, Greg, apart from a touch of garlic and a *little* sample of single cream, there is just a gentle flavour of ginger."

"Wow. Almost makes me regret the steaks which follow."

"Greg, you know me – I would *never* regret having steak on the plates." She leaned across to kiss her husband of four months before setting into her chair and breaking the first piece of crusty baguette.

Greg knew that, once more, the battle to maintain his weight would be resuming in the morning. How was he so lucky as to have a brilliant cook for a wife (along with all the other wonderful things that Cathy could do)?

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Wednesday 31st August 2005, 15:06hrs local**

**Ward 10-13, Bethesda Naval Medical Centre, VA**

"Roger, it is probably nothing."

"I agree Sarah, but for my own peace of mind, partner, I just want you to get it checked with Lorraine."

Roger and Mac were bickering gently in the reception area when Lorraine Hashimoto appeared, catching them unawares and still in the middle of their "difference of opinions".

"_Dear God, they *are* like an old married couple_", she thought to herself, despite recalling the vehemence with which Roger had denied being Mac's husband just three weeks earlier at the post-op review. There was something about these two which had her senses twitching.

Something was going to happen – and Sarah Mackenzie was (medically) in very good shape now.

"OK you two, time out – the marital arguments can resume once I have left the room" she quipped.

"But we're not…." The words faded from Mac's lips and she realized that Lorraine was just gently joshing her. Then she looked into Roger's eyes and her heart did a cartwheel when she saw how his friendly smile had extended into his eyes…

Deep into his eyes…

"So Sarah, a slight worry about a bleed; I see it is exactly three weeks since a pretty invasive and extensive procedure. This shouldn't be unexpected but I need to get you into exam room three and have a look. Will your 'husband' be coming?"

She smiled as she emphasized the "husband" part of her question, noticing that Roger McCulloch blushed strongly, but – this time - he resolutely said nothing.

"Give it time", she thought; "These two are made for each other."

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Wednesday 31st August 2005, 18:34hrs local**

**Main Entrance, Bethesda Naval Medical Centre, VA**

"Sarah, with that checkup behind us, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Roger, you've been *so* supportive that I should – at the very least – defer to your wishes."

"OK; we've been working together for some four months – might I invite you out for a meal?"

"Roger, what a lovely idea." She looked at him. "But you mean this as a date, don't you?"

He looked slightly sheepish; Mac strode across the reception area and took his hands. Rubbing her thumb across his knuckles, she looked up at him and smiled. "I think that your idea is a lovely one – and why not, yes let's try a date. I've been on my own long enough. OK Roger, where are you taking me?"

"Well, as we both adore meat, I was thinking of a steak restaurant and there is one not far from the Canadian embassy (which is how I managed to get across here from San Diego to brief the Ambassador and then to visit with you). I had arranged a couple of days' leave because I wanted to explore Washington before I head back to San Diego. So how does Friday night sound, now that Lorraine has reassured you that we have nothing to worry about?"

"We?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

He grinned, looking straight into her eyes – with his devastating glance which caused Mac's biological signs to all tick upwards by at least 30%.

"Yes, partner – we. Then I thought we could fly back over to SD on Saturday."

He stood back, waiting for her response. Eventually, she moved slowly towards him and hooked her arm through his, preparatory to walking towards the hospital entrance door.

"OK partner, 'we' it shall be. Now lead on."

"Yes ma'am."

Roger's heart was singing. Truth be told, Mac also had a spring in her step – a big spring.

This summer was probably going to end on a high note!

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Friday 2nd September 2005, 19:30hrs local**

**Canadian Charcoal Pit, Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington DC**

"Greg, isn't that Mac – with Roger the Canadian?"

"Well-spotted Cathy; yes it is. I wonder what brings them here."

He grinned conspiratorially. "With that dress she's almost wearing, I don't think it's a business dinner – especially on a Friday evening."

"Husband, I reckon you are right."

She leaned across. "Anyway, it is none of our never-mind; let's find a table in the other section and leave our two JAG lovebirds to it."

"Yes, darling wife. Lead on."

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Saturday 24th December 2005, 17:30hrs local**

**Roger McCulloch's apartment, San Diego CA**

"Sarah – welcome; I am so glad that you decided to join me for Christmas."

"Well Roger, you have been the perfect gentleman since we met and your support at Bethesda was a crucial part of my recovery. So, slowly but surely, Greg, I have come to feel very comfortable with you."

"Well Sarah, I feel the same way. So, where do we go from here? I am happy to work at your pace."

"Roger, I reckon that it is time for us to pick up the pace."

She looked up into his eyes as she continued: "If that's OK with you, Commander?"

"Oh yes, ma'am."

**Some little time later.**

"Merry Christmas, Roger."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

As Mac's dress slid to the floor, Roger's eyes were drawn to the big pink ribbon tied around her waist and then looped over and under her torso, tied with a big bow over her navel.

He gulped. She moved in, steadily closing the distance in her three-inch heels until she stood before him.

"Come on Roger, it's time to unwrap your Christmas present."

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Saturday 20th May 2006, 12:06hrs local**

**Zagreb International Airport**

Greg and Cathy had collected their suitcases from the luggage carousel and headed out through the Croat customs checkpoint. They had taken the first flight out from Heathrow, having arrived into the UK the day before on an American Airlines service from Washington Dulles airport.

On seeing their surname in their passports, the local Immigration officer had addressed them in fluent Croatian. Greg staggered a few words, but Cathy amazed him by fluently returning the guard's greeting, flirting briefly and soliciting the man's recommendation for their first night dining venue.

Greg stood, mouth agape, watching the conversation as an outsider. The official, seeing his hesitation and surprise, reverted to English as he continued to address her.

"I suspect, Mrs. Vukovic-Graves, that your husband was not aware of your fluency in our language". He pronounced the surname in the Serbo-Croatian style, as "_Vukovitch_".

Cathy smiled, proudly straightening up and taking Greg's hand as he answered the immigration officer's question. "Well, we have only been married for a year, so I still have much to learn about the deep skills of this lovely lady who took me on as her life-long project."

He smiled, deprecatingly, and looked at Cathy. "_Dobra ideja, draga_ ("_Nice t__ouch__, darling"_): I love it!"

Once more, Cathy was so proud of how this lovely (and previously much-maligned) man was adapting to marriage and the teamwork which underpinned their relationship.

Grabbing a taxi, Greg and Cathy headed to their hotel to drop off their luggage. Although they had managed to rest somewhat on the transatlantic flight two nights earlier, they had not enjoyed a particularly deep sleep in the Heathrow Marriott where they had stopped overnight before continuing their journey eastwards across Europe.

Work commitments had not permitted their celebration of their first wedding anniversary on April 23rd. Greg's older brother Alan and his sister Dawn had been unable to attend the wedding in La Jolla: Alan was serving overseas with the US Navy whilst Dawn was a CIA Officer posted to a communications site in Europe. Greg and Cathy would be dropping into the UK for a few days as they headed back homewards.

Their restaurant that had been recommended by the immigration office proved to be a great success. They strolled back, arm-in-arm, to the hotel and relaxed as they contemplated the coming trip across the country towards the Adriatic coast.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Sunday 21st May 2006, 09:45hrs local**

**Zagreb Marriott Hotel**

Cathy and Greg had relaxed after the flight and had gained their bearings around Zagreb. Cathy had lined up a set of museums and tourist attractions for the second part of their vacation, when they returned from the Dalmatian Coast.

They had enjoyed a leisurely breakfast after a good night's sleep, and were anticipating another good night before heading out to the local Sixt car rental depot on the Monday morning..

They had planned a two-day drive across to Pula, striking north to Ljubljana for the first night then driving past Trieste during the Monday, on the way to the coastal town which had featured so completely in the history of Greg's ancestor.

Since he had told her the story on their honeymoon, she had wanted to learn more about Greg's ancestors. A trip across the Atlantic was a perfect way to get started on the second year of their marriage. She wanted to spend a few days around Pula, soaking up the atmosphere and letting her man explore his ancestry.

She knew that many Americans never explored their backgrounds across "the Pond" and thus she found the "Vukovic" story entrancing.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Tuesday 23rd May 2006, 18:25hrs local**

Лучка коноба Пула (Lučka konoba Pula)

**Pula Harbour Taverna**

Just as they had meshed during the road trip to find the brother of the MIA helicopter pilot from Vietnam, Cathy loved watching Greg's mind at work. Over dinner on the first evening in Zagreb, Greg had taken Cathy through the history of his ancestor. Over dinner in Pula, he expanded on the story from almost 90 years earlier:

"Cathy, Admiral Vukovic is interesting to me because he could have become a famous historic naval figure, but instead he slipped into obscurity. Prior to WWI, American General Fredrick Funston was the most senior American officer in the US Army. Just before America entered WWI, Funston had a massive heart attack and died. With Funston dead, a more junior general, John J. Pershing, was tapped to lead the American Expeditionary Force in Europe and became one of the best known generals in modern American history, while Funston slipped into obscurity. My ancestor could have had a similar glorious history, but for an accident of military history."  
**(A/N: for the background, see the historical footnote at the end of this chapter).**

He moved on to address the political history of the situation.

_Janko Vukovic (27.11.1871 to 01.11.1918 at age 46) was a Croat. He had a distinguished naval career in the old Austro-Hungarian Empire, being second in command to Admiral Miklós Horthy, who would later become the dictator of Hungary and Hitler's stooge during WWII more than two decades later. The battleship which Vukovic commanded was sunk by two Italian combat divers __who __had attached a mine to the hull, killing Vukovic and a large number of the crew. There is supposed to be a monument dedicated to him at the Hungarian Naval Academy. Had Admiral Vukovic survived, perhaps he would have eventually replaced Horthy as chief of naval operations, and later as the nation's leader so that Hungary would not have joined the Axis."_

Cathy watched his enthusiasm continue as he took her through the history. Whilst some spouses might have glazed over at such detail, she enjoyed watching his enthusiasm for his subject. In fairness, it was now *her* family history – she carried the name and she would pass it on to their children in due course.

Greg paused, refilling Cathy's wine glass. He was the Vukovic naval family's black sheep, having decided to study law instead of becoming a Line Officer. Alan had always ribbed him about this – whilst respecting his commitment to "_truth, justice and America…._" (to echo the Superman mantra!)

In fairness, Alan (and Dawn) had been monumentally impressed by the Press reports (and the unpublished report – seen by Dawn - following Greg's "termination" of a camera with a couple of rounds of 9mm editing input) when they caught up at the Vukovic family Christmas 2005 gathering.

The next day would see them begin their drive back north along the coast, passing through several centuries of European history, which predated Christopher Columbus and his original discovery of America in the 1400s.

Greg and Cathy were about to head back in time.

A longer stay in Ljubljana beckoned.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

Mike, 06-Apr-2020, UK

**** END of Chapter 4: moving forward –the European family histories**

* * *

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWIL**

**A/N – Historical note for those interested - Janko ****Vuković in more detail:**

Wiki: On October 29, 1918 the National Council of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs broke off all relations with Austria and Hungary, establishing the new State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs. Subsequently, Emperor Charles gave the entire Austro-Hungarian Navy, merchant fleet, and all its installations to the new state. When representatives of the National Council arrived at the naval base at Pula on October 31, the commander in chief, Admiral Miklós Horthy, asked to whom he should hand over command of the fleet. The representatives had not considered the matter, and after some discussion accepted Horthy's suggestion of Vuković, who was promoted to rear-admiral and made commander in chief of the new country's navy when Horthy's flag was lowered at 5 pm.

Overnight, an Italian sabotage team from a nearby patrol boat, who had not heard of the new State's creation and non-belligerence, penetrated the harbour and laid two 200 kg mines under the _Viribus Unitis_ ready to explode at 6:30 sharp. The two-man team was captured and taken aboard _Viribus Unitis_, where they informed Vuković of what they had done.

Vuković arranged for the prisoners (Raffaele Paolucci and Raffaele Rossetti) to be taken safely to the sister ship _Tegetthoff_, and ordered the evacuation of the ship. But the explosion did not happen at 6:30 and Vuković returned to the ship with many sailors. He therefore remained on his ship and went down with her and 300-400 of her crew when the mines exploded shortly afterwards at 6:44. Vuković had been commander-in-chief of his country's fleet for barely twelve hours.[1]

In fairness, the history is fascinating. Having said that, do we need so much of it? You're giving a rather detailed description of the whole thing, while I feel you could go with the only paragraph in which Greg actually explains why he finds the Admiral so interesting. Having the rest of the history there doesn't move your plot anywhere, meaning there's no direct link (at least in this chapter) to our couple. Am I making sense?

* * *

Mike, xx-Feb-2020, UK

**** END of Chapter 4: moving forward –the European family histories**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWIL**


	5. Europe, endometriosis and beyond

**Chapter 05- "Europe, endometriosis and beyond"**

**Ch05 of "How can I love him? Can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla". **

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Chapter One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed.

**A/N: AU: **No-one on FFN bothered (or cared?) to give Greg Vukovic and Cathy Graves anything like a back-story, so see what you think (any suggestions for future chapters are most welcome via PM. Your input is welcome, enhancing my story covering the period 2006 through to 2015 – i.e. beginning with an allusion to canon: "Season 12").

**A/N 06-06-2020:** My grateful thanks to the reviewers and (especially) PM authors since the release of the first chapter. Your overwhelmingly positive encouragement bore out my judgment in releasing this story into the wild. Thanks also to my wonderful beta "Syrae".

**Characters from FFNET - C Graves, G Vukovic, S Mackenzie and OC. **

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Chapter 05- "Europe, endometriosis and beyond"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Wednesday 24th May 2006, 11:08hrs local**

Лучка коноба Пула (Lučka konoba Pula)

**Pula Harbour Taverna**

A lazy night of lovemaking had resulted in Greg and Cathy rising later than they had planned. An impromptu breakfast of croissants and local breads with cold meats (backed up by a large pot of the local chicory-laden coffee) had finally roused their spirits and left them ready to hit the road.

"All right, we have two days to reach Ljubljana en-route back to Zagreb and we're booked into Trieste for tonight. Top start, we'll cruise 53km north up the coast this morning to Novigrad, which looks good for a late lunch and a look around the museum, then on up the coast and over the border for tonight."

Greg's tour through European history had been laid out to minimise the driving times on each day. As a result, Cathy had been delighted to just follow her husband along his chosen routes through Vukovic family history. She had loved the simple towns and villages which they had passed through and she supported her husband in his quest to learn more about his ancestry.

She knew that very few Americans would willingly choose to travel this far behind the former "Iron Curtain" and she was pleased to be building memories which they could – one day, she hoped – share with their children.

"OK, let's settle up and hit the road."

"Aye-aye, sir," she happily responded. Within 25 minutes they were on the road, striking northwards up the E751 before taking a diversion westwards to view the Adriatic once more at the tiny port of Poreč. By 13:15hrs they pulled into the carpark of the Muzej Lapidarium in Novigrad and spent an hour browsing the exhibits before strolling round the port to find a small café for a late lunch. The stones on display gave Greg an idea for a future piece of jewellery for Cathy.

A further hour of driving saw them safely over the border from Slovenia into Italy, then into Trieste and an overnight stay in the Best Western Hotel San Giusto on Via Cristofori Belli.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Thursday 25th May 2006, 08:57hrs local**

**Best Western Hotel San Giusto**

**Via Cristofori Belli, TRIESTE, Italy**

A strong coffee had followed orange juice, yoghurts and local Italian meats as Cathy and Greg lazed over their breakfast. Both were, by now, fully relaxed and had adjusted to the mid-European time-zone. The harbour was bustling and had provided Cathy with a number of photo opportunities during her early-morning stroll around the piers. She laid her head on Greg's chest as they strolled slowly around the harbour.

But the journey east, back into Slovenia and across to Ljubljana, lay ahead. Within a half-hour, they were leaving Italy, sliding over the border on the E61 and homing in on Ljubljana. The Slovenian city would be their base for a two-night residence before continuing back over the border into Croatia to Zagreb, for the rest of their Eastern European vacation.

"Darling, I shall be glad when we get to the end of the forest – these trees are just not right for a Navy girl."

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Friday 26th May 2006, 09:26hrs local**

**Grand Hotel Union**

**Mikloschiceva cesta 1, Ljubljana 1000, Slovenia**

The early-morning rain had cleared by the time that Cathy and Greg had finished their leisurely breakfast. They strolled, arm-in-arm, through Tivoli Park and its promenade linking Tivoli Manor and Ljubljana Castle, just enjoying each other's company. Cathy was pleased that Greg was everything that she had hoped for in a good husband, as they enjoyed the second year of their marriage.

She had worried that he might – initially – have married her for the wrong reasons, but the intervening year had shown him to be demonstrating "the right stuff". Once more, she was grateful that Tabitha had dumped him at the altar in Brooklyn on that fateful day.

She was ready to ask her next question – but that could wait for a while until she had checked the opportunities for NJS back in the USA. She had just passed her 29th birthday the month before, so time was on her side to balance career and family life. Greg was now fully at ease with his family history, so the two of them could plan a family of their own at some future date.

The drive tomorrow across to Zagreb would enable them to see more scenery. Today they had a full Friday of exploration around Ljubljana, which was benefitting from a ten-year programme to improve its tourist facilities and attract increased tourism numbers: the enthusiasm and optimism within the city was clear in 2006.

"Come on husband, there is a city to go explore."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Vukovic!"

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Saturday 27th May 2006, 07:45hrs local **

**Roger McCulloch's apartment, San Diego CA**

"Morning, Sarah – are you ready for the run later? Has that muscle healed fully from the other day?"

"Oh yes Roger; I need another ten-mile run ahead of the JAG sports day tomorrow." She rolled across the bed and kissed him deeply.

More than five months into their new normal since Christmas, Sarah and Roger were completely at ease with each other – each other's body, each other's ways of working, dietary foibles and all aspects of openness which defined a good – and loving – relationship. Their apartments were near-enough interchangeable and they ate together most evenings, although stay-over nights were usually kept for the weekends when they could spend undisturbed time together. They kept their weekends free (whenever possible) and separate from their work in the JAG office.

She had developed her "sixth sense" once more, tuned-in even more-finely than during all those years when Harmon Rabb jr had been part of her life and interests. Now, her antennae were locked in receive mode for Canadian transmissions exclusively – and she wasn't certain, anymore, where the key to her receiver had been stowed!

Her antennae were permanently swamped with a call-sign called "Roger".

More often than not, her previously-robust internal timekeeping was being thrown off-kilter. After the first two months of this happening, she had decided to relax and simply adapt to "Canadian time". It seemed to suit her very well and she wasn't likely to go back to her previous time-keeping arrangements.

She shrugged and looked down into his eyes. "I am just so sorry that we cannot replicate the old 'Jag-a-thon' charity event on this West Coast; the original idea in October 2001 raised a lot of funds, but we just don't have enough people around the RLSO to make it workable. Ah well, we can't have everything!"

"Indeed – and you cannot solve the problems of the world, Sarah."

"No, but with Memorial Day and the parades, I just feel that I *want* to do something."

"Fair enough, but I wonder if the time would be right for me to talk about something else on this weekend."

Mac put her coffee on the night-stand and rolled back into Roger's field of view. Resting her head on his chest. "Now, this sounds like it could be serious."

"Well, yes in a way, depending on how you respond."

She raised an elegantly-trimmed eyebrow and focussed her "_Marine Laser stare_" onto her Canadian lover.

"What's on your mind?"

"You and me – by which I mean _"you and me and more" -_ seriously, Mac."

"OK, I'm listening."

Roger laid out his stall. "Well, we could continue as we are – which is very pleasant and enjoyable. However, I would like to explore the possibility of more. But this is now entirely dependent upon you, my darling Sarah."

He paused, having stated his case and then waited for Mac's verdict.

Mac opened her mouth to speak, then paused; no words came. Eventually, she managed to croak out one word.

"Wow!"

She looked at him and took his hands between hers. She dipped her head and kissed his knuckles, looking up into his eyes and widening her cheesy grin even further as she formulated her reply to Roger's little bombshell.

"Roger, that was *not* what I was expecting."

"Is that in a good way *not expecting* or a bad way *not expecting*?" Roger looked slightly nervous as he looked up into her eyes, so Sarah moved quickly to re-assure him.

"Oh Roger, worry not – it is "not expecting" in a *very* good way! I've been thinking – quite seriously – about us during these past few weeks and you have just verbalised my thoughts."

She propped herself up on her elbows, then nodded.

"Yes, I would want more and further and deeper. So, was that the response that you were expecting?"

"Well, expecting (and prepared for) *no*, I was nonetheless hoping and optimistically planning for – yes!" He stretched up from the bed to kiss Sarah and to wrap his arms around her, steadily pulling her back down towards his chest.

"Then, my dear Roger, I believe that we have a deal. So now we need to make a plan."

"Sounds good, Sarah."

"Well, if we *are* making a plan, then I want to think about something else."

"Go on, darling."

"I'll be 40 later this year. Years back, Harm and I had a stupid '_go-halves-on-a-baby-after-five-years'_ deal and I always thought that I should have done something sooner if I wanted to become a mother."

"I can understand that, but with your endometriosis your options would have been quite restricted, surely Sarah?"

"Yes indeed – when I wrapped my car around a tree on Christmas Eve of 2004, I had just heard that my chance of conception were 96% against."

Roger whistled softly, under his breath. "So you had – or have – less than a four percent chance of conceiving. Did Lorraine's treatment last year help?"

"Yes it does. Additionally, now that I know you and am comfortable with you and can see me spending the coming years with you, I'd like us to look at bringing a child into this world." She took his hand once more. "And even if we are not blessed with parenthood Roger, I can still see me growing old with you."

"Wow!" This exclamation was becoming the expression of the day!

He looked deep into her eyes. "Sarah, that kind of a plan – with or without children – would work very well for me."

"Oh good."

They sat for some minutes, just resting their foreheads together.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Wednesday 31st May 2006, 14:45hrs local **

**Esplanade Zagreb Hotel**

**1 Mihanovićeva Street, ZAGREB, Croatia**

Greg and Cathy had been fascinated to find that their hotel - which had opened in 1925 - had been one of the main stopping points for passengers on the famous Orient Express train, back in the days when the train ran to Istanbul and the gates of Asia.

With their exploration of Zagreb completed by Wednesday morning, Cathy and Greg headed for the airport. Soon, they were seated and buckled in for the relatively-short hop to London, where they had a couple more days of sightseeing booked before the long transatlantic hop to home on the upcoming Saturday.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Mike, 07-Jun-2020, UK**

**** END of Chapter 5: "Europe, endometriosis and beyond"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWIL**


	6. London, home and a happy ending

**Chapter 06- Chapter 6: "London, home and a happy ending"**

**Ch06 of "How can I love him? Can I marry this damaged man? A wedding in La Jolla". **

**A/N: AU. **This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike. **Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: AU: **"_they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them - apart from any fictional character created by myself_". See Chapter One of this story for the whole disclaimer A/N. Feel free to PM me if you spot any typos - my goal is 100% error-free. Feedback and comments are also welcome; I see plenty of followers and visitors to this story. Your opinions, critiques (and requests as PMs) are always helpful - and welcomed.

**A/N: AU: **No-one on FFN bothered (or cared?) to give Greg Vukovic and Cathy Graves anything like a back-story, so I thought I would try something different over the summer. The experiment is now at an end.

**A/N 05-10-2020:** My grateful thanks to the reviewers and (especially) PM authors since the release of the first chapter. Your overwhelmingly positive encouragement bore out my judgment in releasing this story into the wild. I wish my wonderful beta "Syrae" a swift return to normality

**Characters from FFNET - C Graves, G Vukovic, S Mackenzie and OC. **

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Chapter 06- "London, home and a happy ending"**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Monday 29th May 2006, 12:58hrs local **

**Cambridge American Cemetery and Memorial, **

**Madingley Road, Coton, CAMBRIDGE CB23 7PH**

Cathy and Greg had rented a car from Heathrow and had set out northwards, into the flat countryside of East Anglia. Settling into the Huntingdon Marriott Hotel, they had visited the Imperial War Museum airfield site at Duxford. This site, preserved as a living museum to wartime flyers, had inaugurated the American Air museum in 1997, with examples of US air power through the years (from P-51 and C-47 to a B-52 and an example of the SR71).

As with any memorial, the sense of tribute and loss around Duxford was palpable. Walking around on the Sunday, as a preserved British Spitfire fighter flew aerobatics overhead, Greg and Cathy had realised that Monday would mark Memorial Day back home in the USA. They decided to visit the American Military Cemetery to the north of Cambridge.

**_The Cambridge American Cemetery and Memorial site in England, 30.5 acres in total, was donated by the University of Cambridge. It lies on a slope with the west and south sides framed by woodland. The cemetery contains the remains of 3,812 of our war dead; 5,127 names are recorded on the Walls of the Missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. Most died in the Battle of the Atlantic or in the strategic air bombardment of northwest Europe. The memorial was formally dedicated in 1956. _**

Cathy and Greg marvelled at the neatly organised rows of headstones. On Tuesday, they headed back towards London, dropping off the rental car ahead of two days of "typically American tourists" sight-seeing around Britain's Capital city.

On Friday morning, they boarded the British Airways flight for Dulles, heading home with many memories of the old continent.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Sunday 3rd December 2006, 07:45hrs local **

**Apartment of Roger McCulloch and Sarah Mackenzie, San Diego CA**

"Morning, Sarah – oh! Darling, what's happened?"

Sarah was kneeling in the bathroom, clearly not in a comfortable state.

"Sorry Roger, I didn't wake you on Thursday and Friday morning when this started."

She looked at him, as she stood up slowly, washed her hands then reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Have you eaten something?"

She chuckled, tidied up the bathroom and then joined him on the bed, taking his hands in hers. Their two-month-old wedding rings gleamed in the morning sunlight as she placed their joined hands on her stomach.

"Darling, remember I told you I had a less-than-four-percent chance of conceiving?"

"Hmm; I always hoped that Lorraine's work might improve our odds."

"Well, my darling Roger; the odds have definitely improved. I need to get an EPT while we're out today. But I am pretty sure that, we're going halves on a baby, Roger. I'm also late."

"Darling Sarah; that is wonderful news." He was delighted to be contemplating fatherhood with his lovely American wife.

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**FIN.**

**AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ-AWILJ**

**Mike, 05-Oct-2020, UK**

**** END of Chapter 6: "London, home and a happy ending"**


End file.
